Wedding Dress Rehearsal
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Female!Ukitake  Ukitake can only smile when Rukia brings back a wedding dress from the World of the Living...Until she's told it would fit her perfectly.


**Title: **Wedding Dress Rehearsal

**Summary:** Ukitake can only smile when Rukia brings back a wedding dress from the World of the Living...Until she's told it would fit her perfectly.

**Pairings:** ShunUki at the very end.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach series and I am making no profit from any of this whatsoever.

**Warnings:** Female Ukitake and I'm sticking Ukitake in a dress again! :3

**AN:** Nyah, just a silly little oneshot of Female!Ukitake that I said I would do ^^

Oh, if anyone is interested, I have a LiveJournal account now where I've posted all my oneshots to date. Don't be afraid to pop by and send me a message if you want. Oh, and if you know of any interesting prompt site, let me know that as well :3 Link is on my profile!

Enjoy!

* * *

The quiet, almost inaudible sounds of girlish giggling coming from the next room was enough to warrant Captain Ukitake to remove her attention from her paperwork and tilt her head to the side in question. That silly laugh sounded suspiciously like Rukia and it was rather heart-warming to hear as the young Kuchiki woman rarely laughed in the presence of others.

This needed to be investigated.

Pushing aside her paperwork for the moment, Ukitake climbed to her feet and silently made her way through her Division barracks, locating Rukia effortlessly. Walking into the room, she spies Rukia talking to Kiyone over a pure white garment laid upon the tatami mats delicately, with great respect. The garment appeared to be a dress from the World of the Living. It was long and white, strapless with a beautifully beaded corset, the gemstones bleeding out onto the skirt. And the skirt appeared to be made of silk with a sheer overlay, making it appear fuller and more airy.

It was really quite stunning.

"What do you have there, Rukia?" Ukitake questioned after her two subordinates' leapt to their feet in their usual greetings.

"Something I found in the World of the Living," Rukia explained as she folded her legs underneath her to sit down again.

"It's pretty," Kiyone all but cooed as she ran a gentle hand over the garment. "What is it? A dress?"

"Not just any dress," Rukia informed her in the same kind of giddiness that she only reserved for her beloved Mr Chappy. "It's called a wedding dress."

That immediately made Kiyone's eyes sparkle with delight. "A wedding dress? As for getting married in?"

"That's right," Rukia responded with her own sparkling gaze, the two girls seemingly taking a moment to imagine their dream weddings.

Ukitake had to laugh to herself; no matter who you are or where you're from, every woman, young and old, has a dream wedding already planned out in the back of their minds. She must admit, when she was younger she thought about getting married. However, the only person she ever loved was her best friend, and tie him down with her illness? She could never!

"Well, it most certainly is a pretty dress," Ukitake complimented before turning to Rukia and giving her a smile, one hinting toward teasing and amusement. "Are you planning on getting married, Rukia?"

That immediately brought an embarrassed blush to Rukia's cheeks and she all but squeaked at her. "No!"

Again, Ukitake had to laugh. "Haha, I see."

"Actually, Captain," Rukia uncharacteristically drawled, almost slyly. "This dress is for a very tall woman."

"Oh?" Ukitake hummed back in mild interest. "It's for Isane, then?"

Suddenly, a smirk flittered across Rukia's lips and she shared a rather impish look with Kiyone. "No, captain," she said slowly. "I think it would fit you."

Absolute silence followed.

"...You're not serious?" This time, Ukitake was the one to make a squeaky noise.

"Try it on, please!" Kiyone begged her; eyes shimmering, hands clasped in pray kind of begging. "Please Captain Ukitake!"

Next to her higher seated Division member, Rukia mimicked her pleading with a look of her own. "It would look absolutely stunning on you!"

Ukitake shook her head frantically, uncharacteristically scurrying away from the two women before her. "I...I couldn't."

"Please," Rukia continued to beg, bowing lowly, her forehead touching the mats. "I won't ask anything of you for the rest of the week, I promise!"

"And I promise not to fight with Sentaro either!" Kiyone enticed, doing the same thing.

Ukitake knew she was cornered; there was no way she could deny two rather passionate pleas from her subordinates. "...Alright," she finally relented, causing Rukia and Kiyone to bolt upright. "But I'm only wearing it for five minutes."

"Yay!"

With a sigh, she closed the door to the room they were in and set about removing her standard Reaper's uniform before slipping into the dress that Kiyone and Rukia were so willing to help her with.

After straightening out the dress, Ukitake had to admit it fitted her perfectly. It was quite an elegant dress, the corset moulding to her bust and waist before the skirting drapes over her hips, pooling gently around her feet. It wasn't too big nor was it too tight; it was almost as if it was made just for her.

It was almost enough to make her suspicious.

Damn it, they've probably did this for their dratted Women's association. They must have cameras somewhere around here.

"Soooo pretty..." Kiyone cooed dreamy like, stars practically dancing in her eyes.

Next to her, Rukia looked about the same. "Captain, you look so beautiful."

Ukitake subconsciously curled a strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling somewhat shyly as she glanced to the side. "Oh, ah, thank you."

Still, it doesn't hurt to act girly once in a while, does it?

"My," A new, but oh-so familiar voice drawled, hot breath dancing against the back of her neck. "What a beautiful bride."

A shiver raced down Ukitake's spine as she turned around, subconsciously hitching up her skirt so it was easier to move. There, as tall and broad shouldered as usual, was her best friend and long time companion, gazing at her with a pair of sleepy eyes that seemed interested in other things besides sleeping.

"Shunsui!" she squeaked when she realized her long time friend had managed to sneak up behind her when she wasn't paying any attention.

The amusement in his gaze slowly ebbed away the longer he looked at her, replaced with this look of endearment.

"Perhaps, one day," Shunsui started as he took a step forward to stand directly in front of her, his large, powerful hand taking hers daintily as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand as he removed his straw hat with the other. "A handsome groom will be able to sweep you off your feet."

Ignoring a wayward comment from her subordinates' about this being better than they had hoped, Ukitake swallowed thickly, her heart pounding in her chest. Could he...could he mean...?

"...Are you offering?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Another lingering kiss upon her hand soon followed, the corners of his lips curling into a smirk as he peered up at her with a heated gaze, which caused her heart to skip a beat. "Hmm, what do you think?"

Without warning, he then swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, immediately causing Ukitake to melt in his embrace. Shunsui seemed to blatantly ignore the squeals of delight and the clicking of cameras from the two younger women in the room, while Ukitake was completely oblivious to them, too caught up in a kiss to really care.

This wasn't her ideal wedding, of course, but it will do for now.

Hmm, maybe she could arrange something with the Women's Association; they'd be happy to help, that's for certain.

* * *

I seriously love messing with the Women's Association X3


End file.
